


【锤基】After  Raining

by wushengyeqi



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wushengyeqi/pseuds/wushengyeqi
Summary: 复联三之后，Thor寻找Loki轮回中庭的灵魂。





	【锤基】After  Raining

Loki的灵魂第三次轮回中庭的时候，新Asgard聚集的人民已经恢复到曾经Odin在位时的人数。

Thor站在彩虹桥上突然又回想起几百年前的许多事情，他想起Loki松开手掉下彩虹桥的瞬间，那双湖水绿的瞳眸里流荡着坚毅的决心。

这一次灵魂轮回的地方是中庭一个偏僻小村子里的一个旅店。

Thor将手中的锤子变成一把黑色的雨伞，然后灰蒙蒙的天空便下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，他匆匆忙忙地闯进村里唯一的小店，看起来就像个急着找歇脚之地的行人。

推开门是一股浓浓的潮湿味，Thor抖了抖落在衣服上的雨珠，将雨伞立在墙壁旁。

中庭的春夏秋冬唯有秋是萧瑟清寒，不带来一丝有厚度的温暖。店里的二楼阁道上站着一个女孩，裹着白色的外衣，金色中发搭在肩膀，碧绿色的眼盯着Thor，许是生涩。

“Hello，这里就你一个人吗？”

Thor问得格外轻声，他希望自己看起来不那么像坏人，实际上那头蓬松的金发和长时间未曾打理的下巴胡渣，显得他到有几分可怕。

女孩没有回答他，往阁道的暗处挪了挪，棕色的小皮靴踩在地板上咯咯作响。

“Lucille?”

再一次响起的声音让索尔感到熟悉，女孩听到有人呼喊自己的名字，便跑到那人身前跟在他的身后。脚步声从楼上传来，一位黑发碧眼的人缓缓走下来——他看起来才十七、十八岁，脸上的笑容却格外熟练。

“抱歉，这位可爱的客人，本店今日不营业。”

“……我就待一晚上。”

明知道自己是口是心非，Thor还是尽量让自己把这谎言说得无懈可击，他想着之后的时间先过了这一晚再说。Thor看着面前的人抿着薄唇想拒绝，于是又快速开口：“我叫Thor，这女孩叫Lucille？真是个好名字，很高兴见到你……们。”

他感觉到他妥协了，那双好看的眉眼弯出悦人的弧度。

“I'm Loki,nice to meet you,too.”

稀疏的雨声大致下到天空都被染上漆黑的颜色时，才勉勉强强地停下。

这个看起来不那么奢侈的旅店里，该有的洗漱设施仍然齐全。朦胧的水雾从蓬松头打开热水时缓缓散开，充满简陋的浴室。在进来前，Thor还听见从隔音效果不怎么好的墙壁里，传来Loki哄Lucille睡觉的声音。

他从来没见过那么温柔的Loki，他甚至怀疑一次次的轮回是不是会把他原有的骄傲性格替换掉。

Thor脱掉上衣，捧了把温水抚在脸颊上，试图缓解胸口的心烦意乱，帘外却突然响起Loki的声音，轻声且足以让他听清。

“Mr.Thor，我给你拿了浴巾。”

“……”

Thor静静转过头望着那遮住他一片视线的帘子，没有作声。

“Thor？我把浴巾放这……”

“Loki，”他打断Loki的话，抬手重锤了几下水开关，水声变大，Thor装作慌张地叫了一声然后提高声调喊道，“Loki，这水是怎么了。”

话音刚落黑发碧眼的人便挤了进来。碍于浴室的狭窄，Thor勉强地给Loki空出点位，但他们的身体仍然紧贴在一起。Loki墨绿色的毛衣被Thor赤裸着上身的水珠沁湿，冰冷抵着肌肤直达心底。

“I am so sorry,but...”

“It's not your mistake.”Loki转过身轻声安抚Thor的道歉，水雾凝结在他长的睫毛上，乌黑的中发被刚刚喷洒出来水打湿。Thor对视着那双平静带有笑意的绿眸，呯呯而跳的心脏无法平息。

那瞬间让Thor忽然回忆起在他成年礼那天Loki向他索吻的画面，祖母绿的瞳仁里亦是这般笑意。

他的喉结上下滑动，最后目光落在Loki的薄唇上，吻了上去。

“You like this?”

短暂的没有被拒绝的亲吻换来Loki的疑问。Thor定住神开口要回复的答案又被对方湿润的唇瓣赌了回去。第二个湿吻漫长又热烈，释放了Thor心底长眠的欲望。他将Loki抵在冰凉的墙壁上，空间的狭小使后者不得不把长腿盘在对方赤裸的腰肢上。

粗燥的手掌沿着毛衣衣摆抚上白皙的肌肤，游鱼一般自由穿梭直到触到突起的樱粒。初次被开发的机体敏感让Loki从窒息的吻中回过神。Thor缓缓硬起的根干以一种难以言语的体位隔着布料磨蹭着自己的臀隙。

危机的信号传入神经中枢，Loki伸手抵住Thor的肩头，被水雾半湿半掩的绿瞳满是惊恐。

“S...stop,What's wrong with you?Mr....Thor?”

怀中的男人没了动静，脸颊埋进Loki的颈窝，手臂狠狠怀着他的臂膀，水声嘘嘘打破寂静。良久，压抑的粗糙声音从胸口传出，伴着丝丝颤抖：“I ju...just miss you,Loki...brother.”

他们的亲吻没有再被Loki的话语阻断，自Thor的那句话出口后。

从浴室晃晃悠悠地走到客房，关上门。金发男人开始了激烈的前戏，Loki半睁着眸，湿漉漉的卷发搭在白皙的肩膀，Thor循着他向后轻仰的颈勃吻了一路，被Loki粗鲁地抓住头发喊停。

“我们是不是见过面，或者说是认识？”

“你是说前世吗……我们可是几千年的兄弟了。”Thor湛蓝色的瞳眸溢满笑意，让Loki不由地联想到海平面上日出的太阳。

“Loki，上一次找到你的时候你还是个成熟的成功人士，”Thor笑着分散黑发碧眼的人的注意，抬起后者韧性相当的腿：“我真是爱死你那身西装革履的模样了。”

“Wha...what...啊……”

突然被进入的猝然让Loki忍不住收紧了甬道，第一次被开发的少年体质带给人意想不到的舒服，让Thor忍不住发出一声感叹，他拍了拍Loki白皙的臀瓣示意他放松点。但身下的少年红着眼咬着唇的模样却加重他想施虐的意识。

“啊嗯……你是不是……啊是不是骗我，太不切实际了。”

“诸神在上，我发誓，我不会骗你。”

Thor俯下身亲吻身下人红肿的眼角，下身开始律动起来，不结实的床随着他们的动作咯咯作响，Loki被对方的顶到床头，呼吸紊乱中又被拉进对方肌肉发达的胸膛前。

里面的东西太大了，直直地顶弄他敏感的前列腺。

这样想着Loki又和Thor交换了一个吻，唾沫沿着唇角拉出银丝。后者抓住他软绵绵的腰肢向后翻转，体内的东西也随之压在敏感点来了个180度的旋转，让Loki禁不住呼出了声。

后入式嵌得更深。Thor咬着Loki的后颈，金色的中发和黑色的卷发搭在一起，还不容喘息的机会，便又插入起来。

这对还没有完完全全长的结实的身体，被Thor随意摆弄着，落下浑身的粉色印记。

天亮的时候Loki还陷入疲倦的沉睡中，Thor起身去冲了个凉水澡后，在阁道上遇见醒来的小女孩Lucille，左手抱着个洋娃娃，同Loki一样清澈绿水的瞳眸盯着Thor，小手拉住他的裤脚。

这样的动作让Thor没由地想笑，他蹲下身手掌覆在女孩蓬松的金发上，湛蓝的瞳孔里溢满温柔和笑意。

“Loki哥哥昨晚没跟我一起睡觉。”

“哦？他可能是忙忘记了。”

“不……”女孩慌忙地摇摇头，白皙的手指抬高指着Thor的鼻尖，稚嫩的音线从嘴里哼唧出口：“是你，你把他给睡了。”

“……”

哑口无言。Thor愣了几秒然后大笑起来，眼眸弯在一起早没有了昨天刚来时的可怕感。他如愿地抱起Lucille起身，缓缓地向Loki所在的客房走去。

窗帘已经被完全拉开，柔和的阳光明亮了整个客房。Thor看见Loki站在窗户旁，听到他来便转过头望着他，那柔软的黑发凌乱地搭在耳畔，安静地接受着阳光的洗礼。

Thor想开口说什么，他太喜欢现在的这个时刻了。但Loki接下来的这句话却使他忘记想说话的欲望，就连心跳也被打破原有的频率，剧烈跳动着。

低沉温和的声音出口，他说。

“Look，brother，the sun shining on us now.”

end.  



End file.
